Za mało
by euphoria814
Summary: Sequel do Wody Bogów. Należy zapoznać się z poprzednią częścią, aby ta miała sens.
1. Chapter 1

**Betowała cudowna McDanno_Rulz :*:*:***

* * *

Carol nie pomylił się tak bardzo – jego brzuch nie nabrał aż tak okazałych kształtów, żeby informować wszystkich wokół, że jest w ciąży. Nie miało to zbytniego znaczenia, kiedy większość policjantów, którzy byli przy tym, jak uderzył Steve'a, a Dennis groził mu bronią, powiedziała wyłącznie swoim rodzinom. Danny nie wiedział nawet, że tutejsze klany były tak wielkie.

Od czasu do czasu ktoś spoglądał na niego, jakby próbował dostrzec, co jest ukryte pod jego koszulą, i z zacięciem wgapiał się w każdego intruza. Na całe szczęście wieść nie rozniosła się wśród turystów, jakby miejscowi trzymali ze sobą sztamę albo nareszcie zaczęli myśleć o nim jak o kimś więcej niż tylko jak o _haole_ , którym był.

\- Danny – westchnął Steve, obejmując go trochę ciaśniej ramieniem.

Nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać, jak wyglądają. McGarrett postawił na koszulę i raz w życiu inne spodnie niż te bojówki, które wypełniały całą szafę. Danny pojęcia nie miał, że alfa posiadał coś innego niż wojskowe galowe mundury. Gdyby jednak ubrał się w coś takiego, gdy mieli odebrać jego rodziców z lotniska, Lucy zapewne dokuczałaby mu do końca życia.

\- Widziałeś, jak się gapią? – spytał, nie mogąc nie odnieść wrażenia, że jego zmysły znowu wariują.

\- To paranoja – odparł spokojnie Steve.

I może trochę mu odbijało, ale dzięki temu mieli nowe środki bezpieczeństwa i Lori, która została tymczasowo zatrudniona, chociaż miał wrażenie, że zostanie z nimi na dłużej. Nawet on ją polubił, gdy wywalczył z sobą to i owo. Głównie, żeby nie rozszarpać jej gardła, bo alfa wymienił go na laskę, kiedy zmuszony był do zwolnienia lekarskiego.

Carol wyjaśnił mu, że to normalne. Nie ciągła chęć mordowania, ale lekka paranoja, która sprawiała, że nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby Steve nosił granaty od obrony własnej. Gdy pomyślał o tym po raz pierwszy i doszło do niego, jak pokręcona jest jego głowa, zamknął się w domu i nie wychodził nawet na lanai. To nie był problem – nadal nienawidził plaży i Hawajów, chociaż Steve czynił je znośnymi.

Ponad tłumem dostrzegł charakterystyczne siwe włosy, których ojciec nie chciał farbować, chociaż matka nastawała. Nie czuli się starzy. A biorąc pod uwagę spalenie magazynu w New Jersey, kumple ojca też byli na chodzie. A ochrona w Domach Spokojnej starości pozostawiała wiele do życzenia.

Steve spiął się wyraźnie, więc po prostu wtulił się w niego mocniej.

\- Będzie dobrze – skłamał, bo pojęcia nie miał, co wyjdzie z tej mieszanki, ale jego matka ogłosiła, że będzie przy porodzie i nie ma szans, żeby się jej pozbył.

Po cichu był jej wdzięczny. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to wszystko będzie przebiegało, a chociaż Carol miał samolot za kilka dni i zamierzał się wdrożyć w sytuację, żeby w razie czego był drugi lekarz – to wcale go nie uspokajało. Nie odbywało się aż tak wiele porodów męskich omeg. Nie bez powodu. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak technicznie miałoby to przebiegać i zastanawiał się nawet, czy to nie będzie kolejna z blizn, która zaskakująco słabo się dogoi, naznaczając jego ciało.

W odróżnieniu od nacięć na kostce nie zamierzał jej jednak nienawidzić.

\- To ich pierwszy wnuk – dodał, bo przecież to oznaczało, że ojciec nie zabije Steve'a.

Nikt nie chciał, aby wychowywał córkę sam. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że byli z ojcem podobnej myśli.

Zaczął mieć wątpliwości, gdy tylko jego rodzice ich dostrzegli. Lucy i Matty zajęli się bagażami, ale jego matka i tak miała w dłoniach kilka pomniejszych toreb, które wyglądały na świeżo zrobione zakupy. Jego ojciec założył jedną z tych marynarek, które były łudząco podobne do jego niedawnego jeszcze munduru wojskowego. I to było naprawdę zabawne, bo jego alfa wyprostował się, w ciągu sekund stając na baczność.

\- Steve – wysyczał, ale McGarrett wydawał się jak z kamienia. – Cześć, Ma! – powiedział, starając się brzmieć na kogoś rozentuzjazmowanego, a nie przerażonego faktem, że pierwszy raz od dwóch tygodni opuścił dom.

\- Danny! Powinieneś leżeć – poinformowała go mama, ściskając go lekko.

Przyglądała mu się przez kilka sekund, jakby chciała ocenić, czy nie okłamywał jej podczas telefonicznych rozmów, które przeprowadzali niemal codziennie. Wzrok Lucy raz po raz zsuwał się w dół i Danny instynktownie dotknął brzucha.

Grace robiła się spora i czuł ją wyraźnie. Drugie funkcje życiowe, które monitorowało jego ciało – to było dziwne wrażenie. Nie wiedział, jak odbierały to kobiety, ale bicie ich serc nie zsynchronizowało się, więc czuł wyraźnie, jak jego córka powoli dostosowuje się do życia za zewnątrz.

Matty uścisnął jego dłoń, jakby bał się, że wchodząc z nim większy kontakt, jakoś go uszkodzi, więc Danny przyciągnął go do siebie, czując, jak całe ciało brata napina się ze zdenerwowania.

\- Nie zrobisz mi krzywdy – poinformował go spokojnie, a potem spojrzał w stronę ojca, który z neutralnym do granic wyrazem twarzy spoglądał na Steve'a.

McGarrett również się nie ruszał i może to był jakiś pokaz sił, ale on nie miał na to teraz czasu i ochoty. Turyści ich okrążali i jeszcze nie miał ataku paniki, ale mogło do tego dojść w każdej chwili.

\- To jest Steve, a to moja rodzina – przedstawił ich pospiesznie.

\- Eddie – westchnęła Ma, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.

\- Powiem ci, że kiedy brałem pod uwagę wpadkę w naszej rodzinie, to typowałem Lucy – przyznał nagle Matty i ich siostra spojrzała na niego święcie oburzona. – Wiesz, to nawet śmieszne… - kontynuował, chociaż Ma patrzyła na niego dość wymownie.

\- Matty – westchnął Danny, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powinien teraz zrobić.

\- Zamierzam go poślubić – poinformował ich nagle Steve lekko spanikowanym tonem, który Danny rozpoznałby wszędzie.

Obrócił się, nie wiedząc, czy dobrze słyszał, ale z jego słuchem trudno było, aby cokolwiek mu umknęło.

\- Steven! Czy ty mi się właśnie oświadczyłeś na lotnisku? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Wyszliśmy tylko na chwilę! Na chwilę! - warknął, trochę nie dowierzając w to wszystko.

\- Jeśli będziesz chciał - dodał słabo alfa, spoglądając na jego ojca z czymś przypominającym pragnienie aprobaty.

\- Jezu kurwa Chryste, nie wierzę – powiedział, wyrzucając do góry dłonie i planował naprawdę okropną zemsta na Mattym, który wydawał się świetnie bawić.

\- Danielu Williams, język – zganiła go matka, więc wziął kolejny głębszy wdech.

\- Przepraszam, Ma – powiedział, starając się uspokoić. – A ty nie myśl, że ten temat jest zakończony – dodał, celując palcem w McGarretta.

Nie zrobił tak od czasu, gdy Steve wykręcił mu rękę, a Dennis groził zastrzeleniem alfy. Może gdyby Barat się nie wygadał, Steve dowiedziałby się o dziecku o wiele później. Może wcale. Danny nie był pewien, czy zdecydowałby się na wyznanie prawdy. Nie było wtedy między nimi niczego nawet na kształt porozumienia.

Steve musiał myśleć to samo, bo zawinął dłoń wokół jego nadgarstka i przyciągnął go bliżej bez mniejszego problemu.

\- Co u detektywa Barata? – spytał ciekawie jego alfa.

\- Jest nadal obrażony na ojca za napaść na twój posterunek – odparł Matty.

Danny nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Skoro dają się infiltrować bandzie emerytów, nie moja wina – stwierdził jego ojciec, a potem jeszcze raz spojrzał na Steve'a z niechęcią, której wcale nie krył. – Danny mówił, że masz coś wspólnego z wojskiem… - rzucił niby mimochodem.

\- Z Marynarką Wojenną – uściślił Steve i słychać być w domyśle 'sir', którego na szczęście nie powiedział na głos.

\- Podporucznik… - urwał jego ojciec sugestywnie.

\- Komandor porucznik – poprawił go Steve, odchrząkując lekko.

Jego ojciec uniósł brew, jakby uznał tę część rozmowy za zakończoną.

ooo

\- Stary, naprawdę kiepsko trafiłeś – powiedział Matty.

Danny nie był do końca przekonany, czy nie rozmawiają o grillu. Jego ojciec miał takie samo zdanie na temat ananasów z rusztu jak on, tylko nie wymiotował, aby podkreślić swoją nienawiść. Jego własne mdłości znikły, ale nigdy nie przyznał tego na głos. Żył w ananasowym piekle, więc przynajmniej chciał potorturować Steve'a, kiedy mógł.

\- On uwielbia całą tę otoczkę – ciągnął dalej Matty. – Wiesz, kwiaty, klękanie na jedno kolano przy rodzinie i świadkach. Długie przemowy o miłości…

Danny przełknął, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien się czasem pokazać. Nawykli ze Stevem tak bardzo do swojej obecności, że alfa nie raz i nie dwa zaskoczył go, pojawiając się tuż za nim. Jego instynkt musiał przyjąć go do rodziny albo uznać, że alfa nie stanowi zagrożenia. Nadal jednak nerwowo reagował na wszystkich innych, więc nie widział powodu do zmartwienia. Kono, Cath, a nawet odwiedzający go sporadycznie John McGarrett nadal nie przechodzili niezauważeni.

\- On… - zaczął Steve i urwał. – Zepsułem to? Jak to naprawić? – spytał McGarrett, dokładnie jak tłuk, którym był.

\- Romantyczna kolacja, pokomplementuj go. Wariował, kiedy spotykał się z Rachel. Nie było tygodnia, żeby nie wymyślił czegoś nadzwyczajnego. Dla niego nawet spacery musiały być jakieś – odparł Matty. – Nawet nie wiedziałem, że w New Jersey jest tak wiele fajnych miejsc. Teraz zabieram tam moje laski – przyznał bez żenady jego brat.

\- Nie wychodzi z domu – powiedział krótko Steve, ale bardziej wyglądało na to, że mówił do siebie.

Danny wycofał się, decydując, że lepiej udawać, że nic się nie słyszało, niż mierzyć się ze wspomnieniami związanymi z Rachel. Poradził sobie z nimi, ale dla Steve'a to był nadal świeży temat. Tym bardziej, że Danny w przypływie paniki chciał do niej wrócić. Pewnie nie zrobiłby tego. Może doleciałby do New Jersey, ale Dennis wybiłby mu to z głowy. Był cholernie dobrym przyjacielem.

W umyśle alfy jednak zaprogramowało się jedno i Steve spinał się, ilekroć rozmawiali z Rachel przez telefon. A naprawdę zależało mu na tej przyjaźni.

I może randki były cudowne. Pamiętał to uczucie ekscytacji, które towarzyszyło każdej. Rachel nie znała miasta, więc mógł być jej bohaterem, mógł pokazać jej świat. Może i zachowywał się jak zakochany idiota, ale chyba tak właśnie powinny wyglądać początki związku.

Ma siedziała w kuchni nad jedną ze starych książek kucharskich rodziny Steve'a, jak zawsze zaczytana.

\- Gdzie tata? – spytał, ponieważ zszedł na dół głównie po to, aby trzymać Steve'a i ojca w pewnym dystansie od siebie.

\- Zapewne poluje na to, jak dorwać twojego chłopaka, gdy oboje nie widzimy – przyznała spokojnie, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.

A potem podniosła wzrok znad jakiegoś przepisu i uśmiechnęła się do niego miękko.

\- Wyglądasz na szczęśliwego – stwierdziła ostrożnie.

Przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Będę miał dziecko – powiedział w końcu, czując, jak coś nieprzyjemnie zaciska się wokół jego gardła.

\- Widziałam pokój. Kto wybrał kolory? – spytała ciekawie.

\- Kono, koleżanka z pracy. Jest omegą – wyjaśnił. – Oni tutaj nie mają omeg facetów, więc się zakumplowaliśmy… - urwał. – Wpada podtrzymać mnie na duchu. Przepraszam, że wam wtedy nie powiedziałem, ale…

\- Byłeś w szoku – odgadła i wzruszyła ramionami. – Takich rzeczy się nie rozpowiada, gdy nie wie się, co człowiek chce zrobić – stwierdziła, jakby znała dokładnie wszystkie jego myśli, które przemykały mu w tamtym czasie po głowie.

Nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek go zrozumie. Kono, Kamekona ani Chin nie mieli dzieci. Baratowie kupili psa, chociaż Dennis go nienawidzi. Nie spodziewał się, że jest gotowy na ojcostwo, ale ono nadeszło i teraz musiał sobie jakoś z tym poradzić. Problemy z Hessem już wtedy zeszły na drugi plan, ale do Steve'a dotarło to dopiero niedawno, gdy stanęli przed problemem stulecia – jaką kołyskę wybrać. Alfa chciał być gotowy przed końcem pierwszego trymestru jak każdy grzeczny harcerzyk, którym nie był.

Znali płeć dziecka, ale to wszystko wydawało się za wcześnie. Jakby wspólne urządzanie pokoju dla dziecka sprawiało, że godził się na taki stan rzeczy, że dostrzegał jego realność. Kiedy widział małą kropkę na monitorze, nie do końca jednak do niego docierało, na co patrzył.

Pojęcia nie miał, jak jego matka wychowała trójkę.

\- Będzie dobrze – powiedziała spokojnie. – I myślę, że Matty pomógł twojemu ojcu – dodała, spoglądając sugestywnie przez okno.

Steve i jego ojciec stali na plaży, rozmawiając. Nie słyszał słów i nie widział twarzy alfy, ale samo spięcie jego ramion wprawiało Danny'ego w rozedrganie. Chciał tam pójść, ale matka go powstrzymała.

\- Daj im porozmawiać – powiedziała spokojnie. – Inaczej będą się skradać przez cały tydzień, a i tak im się uda. Wiemy o tym oboje – dodała i spojrzała na niego wymownie, jakby związek z wojskowym zawsze oznaczał ten sam rodzaj kłopotów.

Nie pamiętał ojca za czasów jego służby wojskowej. Zawsze jawił mu się jako odpowiedzialny i pewny siebie facet. Taki, który zna odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania i Danny chciał takim mężczyzną być w przyszłości. Wydawać by się mogło, że Eddie Williams i Steve nie są w ogóle do siebie podobni. Nie wiedział, jak długo z sobą rozmawiali, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, jego ojciec w końcu poklepał McGarretta po ramieniu i chociaż wyglądało to sztywno, z pewien sposób było niemal akceptacją go w rodzinie.

\- On się nie oświadczył wtedy na lotnisku – powiedział z naciskiem, lekko spanikowany.

Nie wiedział nawet do końca, dlaczego się tak denerwuje. Rozwód z Rachel nie był łatwy, ale nie wyobrażał sobie rozmowy z przez prawników ze Stevem. Z Grace, która pewnie stałaby się powodem ich największego sporu. Ludzie, gdy przestawali się kochać, byli dla siebie okropni. A Steve nawet nie powiedział nigdy wprost, że mu na nim zależy.

Przełknął ciężko, starając się jakoś uspokoić, ale nie szło mu to za dobrze. Czuł na czole krople potu, które uformowały się nie wiadomo kiedy.

\- Danny – zaczęła jego matka i musiał wyglądać naprawdę źle, bo podeszła do niego i przyłożyła dłoń do jego czoła. – Jesteś rozpalony. Nie złapałeś przeziębienia? – spytała, chociaż oboje wiedzieli doskonale, że to niemożliwe.

Omega z katarem – żart stulecia.

\- Chryste – wyrwało mu się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak szybko i mocno bije serce Grace.

Byli umówieni na termin z Carolem dopiero za tydzień. I wiedział, że nie powinien opuszczać domu. Tutaj było bezpiecznie, cicho i spokojnie. Nienawidził turystów i ich zapachu na swojej koszuli.

\- Carol nie zdąży – powiedział spokojnie, robiąc głębsze wdechy. – Zaczęło się – dodał, spoglądając na wracających do mieszkania mężczyzn.

ooo

Grace Williams-McGarrett przyszła na świat sześć godzin później. I pojęcia nie miał, dlaczego nie mogli po prostu go rozciąć i jej wyciągnąć. Jego instynkt zaszalał dokładnie na krótką sekundę, informując go, że jego córka jest alfą, co nie było zaskoczeniem. A potem wszystko przygasło, jak wtedy gdy Grace była częścią jego samego.

Steve spoglądał na nią trochę zaskoczony, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić z czymś tak okrwawionym, ale najwyraźniej nie oglądał dostatecznej liczby porodów – czegoś, co Lucy podsyłała Danny'emu podstępem na pocztę, aby go jeszcze bardziej wystraszyć.

Widział zaciekawione spojrzenia pielęgniarek, które starały się zachować profesjonalnie, ale rodzący facet nadal był dla nich sensacją. Steve na szczęście swoją posturą zniechęcał każdego, kto chciałby zrobić lub powiedzieć coś niestosownego.

Lokelani wydawał się równie przerażony co on, co wcale nie było uspokajające. Zapewne liczył, że Carol pojawi się w ostatniej chwili, ratując wszystkich. Danny cieszył się tylko z tego, że Steve nie trzymał lekarzowi noża na gardle, grożąc, że jeśli uszkodzi jego omegę, pożegna się nie tylko z pracą. A wiedział, że w jednej z kieszeni pod tym śmiesznym fartuchem, Steve ma przynajmniej jeden granat.

\- Grace Williams-McGarrett – westchnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Jest taka mała – powiedział Steve.

\- Uwierz mi, że to mnie naprawdę cieszy – odparł, starając się wygodniej ułożyć na łóżku.

Założono mu kilka szwów i to nie było przyjemne uczucie. Najchętniej poprosiłby o końską dawkę czegoś na sen, ale sama myśl o tym, że miałby odpłynąć, gdy jego córka znajduje się tak niedaleko, sprawiała, że dostawał nowego ataku paniki.

\- Nie uspokoiło się – jęknął. – Moje instynkty dalej wariują – poskarżył się.

Może było idiotyzmem, że zakładał, iż ten koszmar się skończy, gdy Grace się urodzi. Może pół godziny to było za krótko, żeby w jego organizmie nastąpiły zmiany hormonalne. Miał jednak nadzieję, że nie będzie czekał tygodniami.

\- Nie, to normalna panika. Chyba będę tutaj spał – stwierdził Steve spokojnie i wcale nie żartował. – Na pewno będę tutaj spał – dodał z pewnością w głosie, skanując pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś dobrego miejsca.

Zapewne planował jednocześnie obstawiać okna i drzwi. I Danny'ego naprawdę pocieszało, że nie tylko jemu odbiło.

\- Gdzie moi rodzice? – spytał.

\- Twoja mama dzwoni do reszty waszej rodziny, a Eddie informuje... wujka Ricka? – zawahał się wyraźnie.

\- Mój ojciec chrzestny. Każde z nas ma za ojca chrzestnego jednego z kolegów z dawnego oddziału taty – przyznał i wziął głębszy wdech. – Eddie? – spytał krótko.

Steve wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Pogadaliśmy – przyznał alfa spokojnie, podchodząc bliżej do jego łóżka. – Miał prawo być wściekły.

\- Steven, mam prawo sypiać, z kim chcę. Mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek i jestem mutantem. Jeśli moje ciało chciało rozluźnienia, dostało je – odparł spokojnie. – Poza tym pewnie cię to zaskoczy, ale jesteśmy dorośli. Nie mogą wpływać na moje decyzje. Nie możesz spinać się i czuć się winnym, gdy…

\- To twój ojciec, a ja… - urwał McGarrett. – Wiem, że nie jestem… Powinienem był zauważyć, że mój ojciec nie traktuje cię dobrze, ale on taki jest. Nie traktuje dobrze nikogo – przyznał z trudem. – Ale ja taki nie jestem. Nie chciałem być. Wiem, że mogło ci się wydawać, że… - urwał i to chyba był ten moment, gdy mówili o uczuciach, bo Steve miał ten anewryzm na twarzy, który nie wróżył niczego dobrego. – Ja normalnie nie naciskam ludzi. Wiem, że było między nami kilka takich sytuacji, ale nie narzucam im swojej woli…

\- Och, to masz pecha, bo ja tak – powiedział, starając odgadnąć, do czego ta rozmowa prowadzi. – Naciskam ludzi i narzekam. I jestem cholernie głośny, i nie zamierzam się zmieniać, bo Danny'emu Williamsowi nikt nie podskoczy, musisz o tym wiedzieć, Steve – poinformował go. – Gdybyś nie zauważył, nie pozwalam sobą pomiatać – dodał.

Steve skinął głową i przez chwilę patrzył na niego jakoś dziwnie. Danny najchętniej podniósłby się na łokciach, bo patrzenie na McGarretta z dołu nie pozwalało mu odczytać wszystkiego z jego twarzy, ale to nie było takie łatwe. Nie z dziurą w brzuchu, która bolała, nawet gdy oddychał. Nigdy jakoś nie zastanawiał się, jak często ruszał mięśniami, które się tam znajdowały, ale najwyraźniej służyły nawet do oddychania. Co na nieszczęście robił cały czas.

Był obolały i zmęczony, a Steve znowu miał jeden z tych napadów szczerości, których do końca nie rozumiał.

\- Cały czas mam wrażenie, że robię za mało – przyznał nagle McGarrett i pochylił się nad nim, całując go zaskakująco lekko w czoło.

Musiał być spocony po nerwach całego dnia i pobycie na lotnisku, o porodzie nie wspomniawszy. I to nie mogło być przyjemne, ale Steve cmoknął go w policzek, pocierając ich nosy razem, co pewnie miało być pocałunkiem Eskimosów. Jego hormony wydawały się wracać na właściwe poziomy, ale Steve ewidentnie odpływał.

\- Danny – zaczął McGarrett, więc złapał go po prostu za nadgarstek, czując, jak bardzo zdenerwowany jest Steve.

Napięcie z ostatnich godzin musiało się odbić również na alfie, o czym nie pomyślał.

\- Hej, nic nie mów – wyszeptał. – Powinieneś się położyć i ja też. Powiedz tylko mojej mamie, żeby wrócili do domu. Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy wszyscy tutaj siedzieli.

Steve otworzył usta, jakby zamierzał zaprotestować, ale tylko skinął głową.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace była najbardziej głośnym dzieckiem, jakie poznał. W zasadzie nie miała zbyt wielkiej konkurencji do pokonania, ale i tak dawała im w kość, a Steve kilkukrotnie wstawał do niej w nocy, podając jej butelkę ze specjalnie przygotowanym mlekiem. To dziwne chomąto , które zakładał, żeby mała jadła, w zasadzie nie wyglądało nawet w połowie tak upokarzająco, jak spodziewał się Danny. Chociaż alfa za pierwszy razem przyglądał się podejrzliwie szelkom i spojrzał na swoją klatkę piersiową z pewnym wahaniem, jakby nie wierzył, że ta konstrukcja miała zastąpić pierś, której żaden z nich nie posiadał.

Danny nie odmówił karmienia Grace per se. Jednak protestował przed traktowaniem go jak laski, więc już pierwszego dnia zabrano mu leki przeciwbólowe. Narzekanie okazało się jego błędem taktycznym. Rana zaczynała się goić i Carol, kiedy dostrzegł równo założone szwy – a przyjechał do szpitala, gdy tylko wylądował na Oahu – wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany. Danny zresztą odetchnął z ulgą na jego widok.

\- I co tam, doktorku? – spytał wesoło, ponieważ kiedy się nie ruszał, życie stawało się lepsze.

\- Widzę, że jest pan w świetnym humorze, panie Williams – odparł Carol, więc uniósł brew lekko do góry.

\- Byliśmy przecież po imieniu. Pamiętam dokładnie, jak nazwałeś mnie Dannym – przypomniał mu z wyrzutem.

\- Tak, ponieważ byłeś w ciąży i panikowałeś – odparł Carol, spoglądając na Steve'a, który z ich córką na rękach starał się nie podsłuchiwać, ale kiepsko mu to wychodziło. – Czy to…?

\- Dumny ojciec numer dwa – odparł Danny. – Steve McGarrett oraz Grace Williams-McGarrett – przedstawił oboje, a Carol przysunął się w stronę dziecka.

Steve spiął się i spojrzał z niechęcią na lekarza, ale pozwolił mu obejrzeć ich córkę. W zasadzie ekspertyza niezależnego lekarza spoza wyspy mogła być przydatna. W odróżnieniu od Lokelaniego, Carolowi ufał i znał go od lat. Jego lekarz miał też większe doświadczenie z mutantami, a Grace nie pozostawiła im żadnych złudzeń. Była jedną z nich.

Przypominała trochę Steve'a, z tymi brązowymi włoskami i trochę ciemniejszą skórą. Może i był trochę zazdrosny, ale nie można było mieć wszystkiego. Poza tym McGarrett miał dość imponujący wzrost, więc istniała szansa, że ich córka nie będzie najniższa w klasie.

\- Piękne dziecko, Danny – powiedział Carol, uśmiechając się do niego lekko.

\- W którym hotelu pan zostaje, doktorku? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Podałem adres twojej matce i doktorowi Lokelaniemu. To Hilton – odparł Carol spokojnie.

\- Ej, dobrze wam płacą – stwierdził Danny, trochę zaskoczony.

Carol przewrócił oczami.

\- Szpitalowi zależy na mojej książce – przyznał ostrożnie lekarz. – Zwlekałem, jak długo mogłem – dodał i Danny mógł tylko skinąć głową.

Nie spodziewał się po rządowej placówce niczego innego. Carol zachowywał jego sekrety, był tego pewien. Inaczej prasa już dawno pukałaby do jego drzwi. Jego ścieżka kariery nie była do końca normalna. Rozwiódł się i udało mu się jakoś to przeżyć. A na koniec okazało się, że jest w ciąży. Carol był równie zszokowany co on, zapewne nigdy nie spodziewając się takiego rozwoju sytuacji.

\- Żadnych danych osobowych – warknął Steve.

\- Oczywiście – odparł Carol.

\- Jakby i tak ktokolwiek na tej cholernej wyspie nie wiedział, że począłem dziecko – wtrącił Danny, przewracając oczami.

Co prawda przewieziono go na oddział w jako takiej tajemnicy, ale miejscowe klany rodzinne podesłały do domu McGarrettów swoich przedstawicieli. Pieprzeni Hawajczycy przynieśli im dary i jego matka nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić z tymi ludźmi. Steve nie był bogiem tej wyspy, a on na pewno nie był jego laską. Kono, postawiona na straży spokoju jego rodziny, nie dawała sobie rady i podobno zakumplowała się z Lucy, co mogło doprowadzić tylko do kłopotów.

Jedyną równie zdezorientowaną osobą co oni – ludzie z New Jersey – wydawała się Lori. I naprawdę Bogu dziękował za tę dziewczynę. Upewniła się, aby patrole policji kręciły się nieopodal szpitala. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek widział go w tym stanie. A na pewno nie ciekawscy gliniarze, którzy uparcie nazywali go _haole_ i jeśli sądzili, że przestanie nosić koszule, grubo się mylili.

Nie miał świra na punkcie dodatkowych kilogramów, ale skóra na jego brzuchu była nieprzyjemnie ponaciągana. Nie było szans, żeby ściągnął koszulkę przy McGarretcie na plaży pełnej ludzi, gdy Steve wyglądał jak żywcem wyciągnięty z magazynu. I to nie takiego do przetrzymywania dowodów tylko modowego.

Lucy przynajmniej przybiła mu piątkę za wyrwanie kogoś tak przystojnego. Jakby wiedziała, ile siwych włosów kosztował go związek z McGarrettem, zmieniłaby zdanie. Facet był nie do ogarnięcia – tak jak teraz, kiedy po raz siedemdziesiąty drugi upewniał się, że są bezpieczni w ich szpitalnym pokoju. Sprawdzał korytarze za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wchodził do środka. A jego rodzina przyszła w odwiedziny dzisiejszego poranka.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi trochę go zaskoczyło, ale kiedy zaczęły się uchylać, poczuł dobrze znane mrowienie. John McGarrett nie przyniósł mu kwiatów, ale wpatrywał się w niego dłuższą chwilę, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić. Danny nie zamierzał mu podpowiadać. Nie układało się między nimi, ale w zasadzie nie musiało. Steve wybrał jego. Albo on wybrał Steve'a, bo to okazało się na koniec najważniejsze.

Steve należał do niego, jeśli tylko Danny chciał, a to w zasadzie nie był problem. Może zakochiwać się zaczął już wtedy w New Jersey. McGarrett miał sposoby, żeby zapisać się w ludzkiej pamięci. I nie chodziło tylko o nieziemski seks. Steve był zabawny i lubił z nim walczyć. A on kochał wręcz, kiedy rzucano mu wyzwania, więc mogli napędzać się każdego dnia. Było w tym coś motywującego. Rachel zawsze bardziej starał się go przystopować, może bojąc się, że nie nadąży za kimś, kto mimo wszystko fizycznie był od niej o wiele bardziej zaawansowany. Natura wyposażyła ich w środki, których nadal nie wykorzystywali, ale to czasem był powód tego, dlaczego ich związki nie miały racji bytu. Rachel nie znała jego możliwości tak, jak znał je Steve.

Nie mogła wiedzieć, jak się czuł, kiedy ktoś, kto był dla niego zagrożeniem, przez cały czas przysuwał się do jego córki. Starał się oddychać spokojnie, ale nie było to łatwe i może było to dość widoczne, bo Carol przyłożył palce do jego nadgarstka sprawdzając mu puls.

\- To pan też zamieści w książce, doktorku? – spytał zirytowany, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że żaden z alf nie zamierzał się odezwać. – John McGarrett, zdaje się, że dziadek – odparł z przekąsem. – Alfa – dodał, ponieważ Carol zapewne pojęcia nie miał. – Grace jest alfą w czwartym pokoleniu – rzucił jeszcze i oczy Carola zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. – Tego pan nie zamieści. Jeśli zobaczę jakąkolwiek igłę w pobliżu mojego dziecka, trzecia wojna światowa będzie waszym najmniejszym problemem – ostrzegł lojalnie i Carol spojrzał na niego całkiem poważnie.

\- Musicie ukryć akta ojca – odparł jego lekarz i zaczynał go uwielbiać coraz bardziej.

\- Moje akta nie są dostępne – wtrącił Steve. – Nie obnosimy się z tym – dodał.

\- Dziwne, bo połowa pieprzonej wyspy świętuje niepokalane poczęcie – odburknął, starając się przełknąć gulę w gardle, ponieważ John nadal mu się przyglądał i nie miał pojęcia, co chodziło facetowi po głowie.

Hesse nie żył – dla niego liczyło się wyłącznie to.

\- Jest piękna. Podobna do Mary Ann – rzucił w końcu McGarrett senior i Danny westchnął.

\- Jest podoba do Steve'a – przyznał i wyciągnął dłonie po dziecko, ponieważ jego alfa trzymał ją o wiele za długo. – Mamy w tym udziały pięćdziesiąt na pięćdziesiąt – przypomniał mu zgryźliwie.

Steve uniósł brew.

\- Raczej nie przypominam sobie, żebyś partycypował aż tak aktywnie – odbił piłeczkę McGarrett.

\- Czy ty użyłeś właśnie słowa partycypował? Znowu grzebałeś w moim słowniku? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Oddaj moją córkę, a potem może pozwolę ci się z nią pobawić. Jeśli nie dostanę jej zaraz, wstanę, skopię ci tyłek i odbiorę ją siłą – ostrzegł lojalnie.

Nie do końca też żartował i Steve musiał to wyczuć, bo Grace wylądowała w jego ramionach niemal natychmiast. Odprężył się niemal od razu. John przestał być już takim problemem, ale nadal nie podobała mu się obecność tego mężczyzny tak blisko. Jego zmysły krzyczały i może to po prostu było za wcześnie.

\- Wyjdę – odparł mężczyzna, zaskakując go trochę, bo w jego głosie było słychać rezygnację.

John poklepał Steve'a po ramieniu i jego alfa wydawał się tym gestem naprawdę zaskoczony, jakby ojciec do tej pory nie okazał mu nigdy aprobaty. I znał trochę McGarretta seniora, wiec to było całkiem prawdopodobne.

Mężczyzna wycofał się, a Carol podniósł z ziemi swoją torbę.

\- Proszę się wyspać – powiedział, wyprzedzając przeprosiny lekarza.

Carol wyglądał na zmęczonego i nic dziwnego. Ten lot pewnie był długi i nieprzyjemny.

\- Zobaczymy się, gdy będę już w domu – dodał i zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy nie mówił o New Jersey.

ooo

Steve obserwował go ze swojego krzesła, więc Danny uniósł brew. McGarrett nie wyszedł ze szpitala od ponad doby, chociaż Lucy przywiozła mu rzeczy, więc przynajmniej się przebrał i wziął krótki prysznic. Danny najchętniej sam skorzystałby z łazienki, ale dopóki jego rana się nie zagoi, był skazany na sikanie do kaczki. I to była jedna z rzeczy, o których nie pomyślał, gdy wyobrażał sobie, co będzie po porodzie. Steve co prawda nie mrugnął nawet okiem, ale to jednak było upokarzające.

I zbiegłby do łazienki, gdyby McGarrett spuścił go chociaż na minutę z oczu. Albo gdyby się nie bał, że rozerwie zrastającą się z trudem ranę. Grace przynajmniej jednak zasnęła, więc ostrożnie ułożył się wokół niej, spoglądając na Steve'a, który z kolei wpatrywał się w niego.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak na siebie patrzyli, ale coś wisiało w powietrzu i nie wiedział do końca, czy nie powinien się obawiać. McGarrett w końcu był szalony i nie do końca stabilny emocjonalnie. Wiedzieli to wszyscy. Nawet jego matka zauważyła pewne oznaki paranoi, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Steve trzymał pistolet w zamrażalniku lodówki. To oczywiście miało się zmienić, gdy Grace zacznie chodzić, ale w obecnej sytuacji – kiedy jego hormony buzowały – był mu nawet wdzięczny.

Szaleństwo mogło być zaraźliwe.

\- Nie mogłem mu powiedzieć, że nie może na razie widzieć Grace, ale poprosiłem go, żeby ograniczył wizyty – przyznał nagle Steve.

Danny otworzył usta, ale w zasadzie nie bardzo wiedział, jak powinien na to zareagować.

\- Steve – zaczął, ponieważ to wydawało mu się mocnym przekroczeniem pewnych granic. – Myślę, że on próbuje…

\- Próbuje – wszedł mu w słowo Steve. – Ale to nie oznacza, że musimy go od razu wpuszczać do swojego życia.

\- Wiem, że jesteś na niego wściekły, ale… - urwał, ponieważ nie bardzo wiedział, jak to do końca wyrazić.

Rozumiał punkt widzenia starszego McGarretta. Nie popierał tego, ale potrafił od biedy okazać facetowi empatię. Stracił żonę i chciał za wszelką cenę uchronić dzieci. Cena okazała się jednak za wysoka. Steve traktował go bardziej jak dowódcę niż członka rodziny. Może myślał o nim jak o chodzącym zagrożeniu.

\- Nie jestem wściekły – odparł Steve, zaskakując go trochę. – Zranił cię. Mógł to zniszczyć. Co będzie, kiedy Grace dorośnie i dowie się, że mogłem jej nawet nie wychowywać? – spytał nagle. – On nie może się tak zachowywać. On nie może… - urwał, gdy emocje zabrały mu głos.

Danny pojęcia nie miał, jak odpowiedzieć na te pytania. Przede wszystkim nie zamierzał ich córce opowiadać prawdziwej historii ich spotkania oraz jej poczęcia. Nie chciał też dodawać, że go porwano, a Steve był dupkiem. Takich rzeczy nie mówiło się dziecku.

\- Nie dowie się – powiedział z pewnością w głosie. – A wiesz dlaczego? Ponieważ nie będzie miała powodu, żeby pytać. Będziemy mieszkać razem i będziemy szczęśliwi – odparł, chociaż to założenie było naprawdę szalone. – A twój ojciec będzie wspaniałym dziadkiem, bo ma wyrzuty sumienia jak stąd na kontynent. W razie gdyby mu odbiło, mój ojciec wkroczy do akcji i spali kilka budynków w jego osiedlu dla weteranów. New Jersey kontra Hawaje – ciągnął dalej, wzruszając ramionami. – Powiedziałbym, że już jedną potyczkę wygraliśmy – dodał.

Steve spoglądał na niego z niedowierzaniem i może chciał się nawet z nim sprzeczać, ale zamknął ten jeden raz usta, nie wdając się z nim w potyczkę słowną. Spojrzał na Grace z jakąś dziwną łagodnością, która pewnie zaskoczyłaby każdego, do kogo w swoim życiu strzelił lub rzucił granatem. I Danny wiedział po prostu, że sobie poradzą.

\- Kiedy niby wygraliście? – spytał w końcu McGarrett, jakby to była jedyna część jego wypowiedzi, która przykuła uwagę alfy.

\- Mam ciebie, no nie? – odparł spokojnie Danny. – Znaczy, że wygrałem.

Steve zmarszczył brwi.

\- A ja mam ciebie. Powiedziałbym, że to remis – stwierdził alfa i pokiwał głową, jakby nie nadążał za jego tonem rozumowania.

\- Ale Grace śpi dzisiaj ze mną – zauważył Danny, patrząc wymownie na ich córkę w jasnym beciku, leżącą zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego ciała.

Kąciki ust Steve'a drgnęły, gdy alfa podniósł się z fotela. Danny wiedział, że McGarrett zamierzał właśnie postawić na swoim, więc zasłonił małą swoją dłonią.

\- Spróbuj, a odgryzę ci rękę – zagroził całkiem poważnie.

Może jednak jego własne szaleństwo nie do końca jeszcze przeszło.

ooo

Ma upiekła ciasto i nie zawahał się nawet, gdy sięgnął po kieliszek wina do obiadu. Steve zabrał mu jednak szkło, więc spojrzał na niego mocno zszokowany.

\- Nie karmię, pacanie – poinformował go sucho.

\- Ale twoja rana będzie się wolniej goić – odparł Steve i zmierzył go wzrokiem.

Odpowiedział równie zapalczywym spojrzeniem, ponieważ czekał dziewięć miesięcy na jeden łyk i należało mu się. Porwano go, strzelano do niego i nigdy nie przekroczył granicy. Grace była cała i zdrowa, jego rodzina otaczała go w tym ananasowym piekle. A Ma spoglądała na niego karcąco, jakby w pełni popierała McGarretta, co się po prostu nie mogło dziać w normalnym świecie.

Steve spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zadowolony, gdy zabrał rękę. Zamierzał policzyć się z nim później.

\- Dennis chciał zdjęcia Grace – wtrąciła Lucy, zabierając się za sałatkę. – Zrobimy kilka, kiedy się obudzi. Nie chciałam jej budzić, dopóki śpi, wygląda jak aniołek – odparła. – Ale nie liczcie, że wstanę, żeby ją niańczyć w środku nocy. Zgłaszam się tylko do zabawy za dnia, żebyśmy mieli jasność – dodała.

Nie spodziewał się niczego innego, chociaż zaczynał się powoli martwić, że jego córki nie starczy dla wszystkich. Steve nie wypuszczał jej z rąk, chyba że odbierano mu ją siłą lub podstępem. Ma chciała ją nakarmić, a jego ojciec nawet zaproponował przewinięcie dziecka. Lucy i Matt po prostu wyciągnęli ręce i czekali tak długo, aż Steve się w końcu przełamał.

Danny otwarcie mu groził, chociaż to było nawet dość zabawne, że Steve nie potrafił jej nie dotykać. A kiedy nie miał w dłoniach jej, jego ręce wędrowały po ramieniu lub kolanie Danny'ego, jakby potrzebował fizycznej świadomości jego obecności.

\- Jesteś w świetnej formie – odparła jego matka, trochę go zaskakując, bo czuł się tak, jakby ktoś go przeżuł i wypluł.

Jakby się ścigali ze Stevem po Schodach do Nieba. A wiedział, że McGarrett uwielbiał tę trasę, tylko że w odróżnieniu od turystów nie wchodził pod górę, ale pod nią wbiegał. Danny nie chciał być tam zaniesiony nawet na rękach, chociaż alfa bezczelnie mu to zaproponował.

\- Czasami zapominam, że jesteś omegą – przyznała i uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, ściskając jego dłoń.

Miał ochotę powiedzieć, że Lucy się nie spieszyło do macierzyństwa, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle, gdy znowu poczuł znajome mrowienie w karku. Obrócił się akurat wtedy, aby dostrzec wchodzącego do domu Johna McGarretta. Mężczyzna raz jeden nie miał na sobie pstrokatej koszuli, a zastąpił ją zwykłą polo, która nawet kołnierzyk miała w stonowanych kolorach. W jego dłoniach był spory bukiet kwiatów.

\- Chryste, jeszcze jeden – jęknął jego ojciec.

Ich dom był zastawiony podejrzanie wyglądającym podarkami. Sporo z nich stanowiły kosze z owocami, z ananasami w tle. Nie miał pojęcia, czy ci gliniarze zdawali sobie sprawę, jak nienawidził tych owoców, ale Steve śmiał się bardzo długo, gdy dotarło do niego, że mają roczny zapas tego świństwa. Osobiście zamierzał je zutylizować, wręczając je rodzinie oraz Kono, która wydawała się zakochana w tych owocach.

\- To tata Steve'a – odparł, wstając od stołu. – Krzesło – szepnął do swojego alfy, który z pewną podejrzliwością przyglądał się własnemu ojcu.

Na szczęście Steve ten jeden raz nie kłócił się z nim. A John, zachęcony chyba jego reakcją, wszedł głębiej i podał kwiaty jego matce, kupując ją na wstępie. Danny uśmiechnął się do niego tym grymasem, który zarezerwował dla ofiar przemocy domowej, które nigdy nie zeznawały przeciwko swoim katom. John odpowiedział czymś podobnym, więc w zasadzie wydawali się nareszcie osiągać pełne porozumienie.

Nie do końca zamierzał wygrać Steve'a w poprzednim starciu. Alfa nie był czymś, o co się grało. Był żywym człowiekiem, który zasługiwał na szczęście. Danny zresztą nie uważał się za prowadzącego w jakiejkolwiek rozgrywce. Nie wiedział nawet, że jest w stanie jakąkolwiek prowadzić. I może dlatego John wydawał się mimo wszystko jednak go nie nienawidzić. A jeśli jego rodzina poczuła jakiekolwiek napięcie, nie powiedzieli ani słowa. A jego Ma pewnie nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że jednak mieszkają w domu Johna.

\- Więc też jest pan na emeryturze? – spytał jego ojciec. – Myśleliśmy o przeniesieniu się tutaj, odkąd pozostałe dzieci jednak nie starają się o wnuki – rzucił, wymownie patrząc na Lucy, która starała się udawać, że pojęcie nie ma, o co chodzi.

\- Jest tutaj kilka miłych mieszkań – przyznał John. – Mógłbym podzwonić w kilka miejsc – dodał i Danny miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna planował uruchomić swoje legendarne kontakty.

\- I będziecie się przenosić dla każdego wnuka? – spytał Matty z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jeżeli wypchniesz cokolwiek ze swoich lędźwi, sam się przeniosę – odgryzł się i jego brat zrobił się nagle zielony, jakby faktycznie uwierzył w to, co powiedział Danny przed chwilą. – Chryste. Miałem cesarkę, gamoniu. Jestem twoim bratem od dobrych trzydziestu lat. Jak możesz nie wiedzieć nic o omegach, ignorancie? Czy tak wychowała cię matka? – spytał, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że kąciki jego Ma drgają lekko.

\- Kazałam mu dać ci spokój, o ile sobie przypominam, bo chciał ci zadać wiele naprawdę dziwnych pytań, na które nie chcesz odpowiadać – odparła jego matka.

I może tak naprawdę było lepiej.


	3. Chapter 3

Było coś irytującego w dzieciach. Może wiązało się to z tym, że chociaż Grace nie dawała im od tygodnia spać, nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku nawet na chwilę. Wydawała się najcudowniejszym, co widział w życiu. Nie walczyli ze Stevem o to, kto będzie ją trzymał w rękach przez następne piętnaście minut, ale tylko dlatego, że jego matka za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynali, spoglądała na nich obu karcąco, a potem zabierała im dziecko. Przynajmniej jego paranoja minęła na tyle, że zaczął wychodzić na zewnątrz bez wizji rychłego końca świata. Nie mógł sobie jednak wyobrazić powrotu do pracy i chyba tego obawiał się od samego początku. Łapanie gnojków było celem jego życia. Siedziało w nim tak mocno, że nawet kiedy Steve wracał po pracy do domu, omawiali sprawy, do których nie miał podczas zwolnienia dostępu.

\- W waszej jednostce nie ma żadnych zasad dotyczących fraternizacji? – spytał jego ojciec pewnego dnia podczas śniadania.

Widelec prawie wypadł mu z dłoni. Początkowo nie byli w związku. Posiadanie ze sobą dziecka, przelotny seks, nie podpadały pod paragrafy, jeśli trzymało się to w tajemnicy, ale teraz mieszkali razem. Cała wyspa wiedziała, że są razem. Trudno raczej byłoby ukryć coś takiego przed gubernator.

\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się.

Spojrzał na Steve'a, który wydawał się całkiem spokojny.

\- To nie tak, że jesteśmy małżeństwem – powiedział w końcu.

McGarrett dopiero teraz zmarszczył brwi.

\- I znowu ten anewryzm na twarzy – mruknął pod nosem, trochę zirytowany.

Steve nigdy nie był pomocny w kwestii rozmów. Potrafił się jedynie krzywić i boczyć. Połowa ich rozmów wyglądała tak, że to Danny mówił, a alfa wyrażał swój protest lub kompletnie nie mówił nic, gdy było mu wszystko jedno. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem funkcjonowali, ale to był najzdrowszy związek, w jakim był, co wiele mówiło o jego poprzednim małżeństwie. Może gdyby nie tłumili z Rachel emocji, nie rozstaliby się. Z drugiej jednak strony wtedy nie spotkałby Steve'a. Nie potrafił już jakoś żałować swojego rozwodu.

Steve był alfą, mutantem jak on, więc nie miał w sobie obawy, że jego agresywna natura go odrzuci. Przy McGarretcie był oazą spokoju.

\- Nie zrobiłem żadnej miny – zaprotestował Steve.

\- Zawsze robisz tę minę – odparł.

\- Masz urojenia – prychnął alfa.

\- Ty się lepiej trzymaj z dala od mojej paranoi – rzucił, wystawiając w jego stronę palec.

Steve spojrzał na niego, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy i chyba pomyśleli o tym samym. Kiedy ostatnio byli w podobnej sytuacji, Dennis celował w kilka sekund później w stronę alfy swoim pistoletem. W New Jersey nazywali ich dynamicznym duetem i zawsze sądził, że to przez jego gadulstwo i ruchliwość. Barat jako jedyny na cały stan partnerował omedze. Może jednak to Dennis wnosił w nich energię, bo kiedy chciał, potrafił poruszać się bardzo szybko.

Danny miał jednak nie najgorszy refleks, więc zabrał swoją dłoń, zanim Steve zdążył złapać go za nadgarstek i palce McGarretta zacisnęły się na powietrzu.

\- Jestem ojcem twojego dziecka, żądam szacunku – poinformował Steve'a.

Jego matka westchnęła.

\- Danny, skarbie. Tego argumentu używa się dopiero przy trzecim dziecku. Albo po dwudziestu latach – pouczyła go, wzruszając ramionami, jakby chciała dodać, że naprawdę to było kiepskie posunięcie z jego strony.

Nie mógł na to jednak nic poradzić. Wszystko ze Stevem robili nie w tej kolejności.

ooo

Najchętniej wyrzuciłby z ich domu wszystko, co zostało przyniesione przez miejscowych. Legenda o obrońcach wyspy, którą opowiedziała mu Kono, wracała niechciana za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na kosze z owocami. Mogli czcić Steve'a, ale wiedział doskonale, że pozostanie _haole_ , ponieważ jego zawodowy profesjonalizm nie pozwalał mu na luzacki styl tutejszych detektywów. Lubił swoje krawaty, koszule oraz metody pracy.

\- Złożę podanie do Departamentu Policji – poinformował Steve'a, kiedy udało im się wymknąć na kilka chwil.

McGarrett spojrzał na niego, jakby nie rozumiał, skąd to się w ogóle wzięło.

\- Meka na pewno potrzebuje partnera – dodał.

\- Ja jestem twoim partnerem – poinformował go Steve tak ostatecznym tonem, że coś przewróciło się w jego żołądku.

\- I prawidłowo. Nie martw się. Nie zamierzam sypiać z Meką – prychnął. – Ale przeniosłeś China, więc Meka…

\- Nie będziesz pracował w policji – warknął Steve.

\- Moja zmiana miejsca pracy nie znaczy, że cię rzucam. Wiesz o tym, prawda? – zakpił. – Mamy razem dziecko – dodał, ponieważ nie był do końca przyzwyczajony, żeby komuś odbijało bardziej niż jemu.

Paranoje jego i Steve'a cudownie pokrywały się przez te kilka miesięcy, więc rozleniwiło go to do tego stopnia, że zapomniał, że ma do czynienia z wariatem numer jeden na tej wyspie. A to tylko oznaczało, że faktycznie normalniał. Nie był pewien, czy jest się z czego cieszyć.

Steve spoglądał na niego teraz jakoś dziwnie i powstrzymał chęć przetarcia twarzy dłonią. Był pewien, że nie miał resztek jedzenia na skórze. Wcześniej karmił Grace i najwyraźniej bekające niemowlęta miały w zwyczaju wyrzucanie z siebie nadmiaru mleka. Przebrał się i dokładnie sprawdził w lustrze, czy nie ma niczego, co by przegapił.

\- Znowu ten anewryzm na twarzy – westchnął i miał cholerną ochotę zakpić, ale coś we wzroku Steve'a powstrzymało go. Jego alfa był w końcu idiotą, więc mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, w jak chorych kierunkach biegały teraz jego myśli. – Nie jesteśmy razem z powodu Grace – powiedział całkiem spokojnie, starając się nie robić z tego wyznania czegoś, czym nie było. – Przynajmniej ja nie jestem z tobą z powodu dziecka – dodał, czując się dziwnie, kiedy we wzroku Steve'a pojawiła się jakaś dziwna desperacja.

Nie rozmawiali o uczuciach, a przynajmniej nie jak normalni ludzie. Wszystko opierało się na wykrzyczanych wyznaniach i niedopowiedzeniach. Na rzeczach, których żaden z nich by nie powiedział, gdyby nie zmusiła go do tego sytuacja.

Steve potrafił jednak wiele przekazać tym, jak ściskał go w nocy, prawie miażdżąc, jakby bał się, że kiedy się obudzi, Danny'ego nie będzie. W tym, jak śledził go wzrokiem, kiedy znajdowali się w tłumie ludzi. Jak szukał dla siebie miejsca blisko niego, chociaż rodzina Williamsów była znana z tego, że zabierali każdą wolną przestrzeń. Steve i tak znajdował sposób, aby docisnąć się do niego.

Bynajmniej nie miał nic przeciwko. Łatwiej było mu hamować własne odruchy, kiedy to Steve po niego sięgał. Nieważne było, który wykonał pierwszy ruch, gdy na koniec się dotykali. Spodziewał się, że McGarrett jako alfa będzie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie angażował się w nic połowicznie. Jego instynkty były równie silne. To też nie była tylko biologia.

\- Jesteś wariatem – podjął Danny, kiedy milczenie stało się nieznośne.

Najchętniej patrzyłby po prostu na Steve'a, aż alfa zrozumiałby, że to o wiele więcej niż wdzięczność za opiekę w cholernie ciężkim okresie w jego życiu. Ciąża była traumatycznym przeżyciem. Nigdy mniej nie panował nad sobą.

\- Moim wariatem – dodał.

Steve skinął jedynie głową, co pewnie nie powinno go dziwić. Szturchnął więc alfę ramieniem, patrząc na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach.

\- Nie powiesz nic? Mamy moment, Steve, a ty mi nic nie powiesz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Starał się jakoś rozwiązać supeł, który ktoś wepchnął mu do gardła, ale Steve nie wyglądał na ani trochę rozbawionego. McGarrett pocałował go w czoło, dalej uparcie milcząc.

ooo

John McGarrett zaczął się dogadywać z jego ojcem na poziomie, który zapewne zrozumieliby tylko ludzie z zasady walnięci w głowę. Co doskonale opisywało alfę z morderczymi zapędami oraz ekskomandosa, którym był senior ich rodziny. Nie do końca był zadowolony z tego połączenia, szczególnie kiedy zaczęli wciągać Steve'a w coś, co śmierdziało mu na kilometr.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz ochrzcić nasze dziecko w oceanie – zaczął, kiedy tylko alfa pojawił się z powrotem w domu – to będzie twój koniec – ostrzegł go lojalnie.

Steve wpatrywał się w niego, jakby pojęcia nie miał, skąd się to wzięło, a potem cała jego twarz rozjaśniła się, kiedy spojrzał w kierunku kołyski Grace. Danny natychmiast stanął pomiędzy nim i dzieckiem, równomiernie rozkładając ciężar na nogach. Spojrzał na niego spode łba dla lepszego efektu, ale Steve jedynie przekrzywił głowę, jakby zastanawiał się nad tym, co to, u licha, miało być.

\- Gracie spędziła dziewięć miesięcy w środowisku wodnym – poinformował go McGarrett. – Pływa pewnie lepiej od ciebie, ale to chyba byłoby za wcześnie – stwierdził, trochę go uspokajając. – Twoja mama zaoferowała się zostać z nią przez kilka godzin. Może my wyszlibyśmy popływać? – zaproponował Steve.

Starał się rzucić mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty, ponieważ naprawdę nienawidził wody oraz piasku. Życie na Hawajach stało się bardziej znośne, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że wielbił tutejszą okolicę. Po prostu jej nie-nienawidził, co naprawdę było wszystkim, co Steve mógł od niego uzyskać. Nie wrócił do New Jersey, ponieważ McGarrett podążyłby za nim, a to byłaby katastrofa. Jak wyciągnięcie ryby z wody i przyglądanie się temu, jak powoli umiera. Ku jego własnej zgrozie dostosowywał się o wiele łatwiej, a raczej wymuszał na swoim środowisku tolerancję jego osoby. Kono prawie nie żartowała już na temat krawatów i koszul. Chin nie komentował uzależnienia od malasadas.

Pływanie ze Stevem mogłoby być przyjemne. W zasadzie kiedy miało się ocean w zasięgu ręki, idiotyzmem byłoby czasem z tego nie skorzystać, ale blizna na jego ciele, nie pierwsza, ale ogromna i przerażająca, nie wyglądała najlepiej. Fałdy skóry nie wróciły na swoje miejsce, chociaż przynajmniej opuchlizna zniknęła. Spał w koszulce od kilku tygodni, ponieważ nie czuł się komfortowo, czego pewnie Steve nie pojąłby nigdy przy swoim wyglądzie, o który dbał w zasadzie każdego dnia. Danny na swoje mięśnie zapracował ciężko, a w obecnej sytuacji nie prezentowały się aż tak dobrze, jak powinny. Seks po ciemku, kiedy jego brzuch był wielki jak łódź podwodna, chociaż miał tylko jednego pasażera – to była całkiem inna sprawa niż wychodzenie w pełnym świetle, wystawiając się na o wiele zbyt dobry wzrok Steve'a.

\- Przypomnieć ci, co stało się, kiedy ostatnio znalazłem się w oceanie? – sarknął.

Steve nie mrugnął nawet okiem.

\- Może chcę, żebyś miał jakieś dobre wspomnienia? – zaryzykował McGarrett, unosząc do góry brew, ewidentnie nie kryjąc, co zamierzał.

Danny nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się, jak długo alfa potrafiłby wstrzymywać oddech pod wodą i co to znaczyło dla ich życia seksualnego.

\- Miłe wspomnienia związane z wodą – powiedział jedynie z wątpliwością w głosie. – Możemy sprawdzić, czy będę miał równie miłe wspomnienia z hamaka. Albo z leżaka. Albo…

\- Danny – jęknął Steve, chyba mając dość tych dziecinnych zagrywek.

\- Nie – powiedział więc, czując się trochę jak dupek, kiedy alfa wydał się rozczarowany.

Steve nie pytał nawet dlaczego. Po prostu skinął głową jak zawsze, kiedy uważał, że dyskusja jest zakończona, co było podejrzane, bo jeszcze niedawno kłóciłby się z nim, nie dając za wygraną.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał.

\- Tak – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

\- Kłamiesz – rzucił krótko, marszcząc brwi.

Steve nawet nie drgnął.

\- Ale twoje 'nie' było całkiem szczere – odparł alfa bez cienia emocji w głosie.

Nawet nie zamierzał wspominać o anewryzmie na twarzy. Nie wiedział, co jest grane, ale tylko bardziej wkurzało go, że Steve znowu nie mówił mu o niczym. Nie przepadał za tym, ponieważ zazwyczaj kończyło się to tym, że porywano go lub strzelano do niego. Może już nie całkiem musiał martwić się za dwoje, skoro Grace teraz była na swoim, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie chciał patrzeć, jak ona dorasta.

Steve ostatnio rozmawiał o wiele zbyt dużo ze swoim ojcem, który zawsze oznaczał kłopoty. A kiedy dodało się do tego Eddie'ego Williamsa, nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić skali zniszczeń.

\- To jest jakieś pieprzone pożegnanie? Bo jeśli wybierasz się teraz na jakąś tajną misję i nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, kiedy wrócisz, nie będziesz miał do czego wracać – poinformował go, czując jak wszystko w nim zaczęło się nagle gotować.

Potrafił sobie wyobrazić rozmowę tej trójki, gdzie McGarrett senior przekonał jego ojca, że Steve musi na razie udać się w bliżej nieokreślone miejsce ku chwale kraju i ustalali, kto przejmie opiekę nad nim, jakby nie był zdolny do podejmowania samodzielnych decyzji.

Steve wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku.

Nie spodziewał się też, że McGarrett klęknie przed nim z ogłupiałym wyrazem twarzy, jakby sam zastanawiał się nad tym, co robi. I Danny też nie miał żadnego pojęcia. Ukryli się w pokoju Grace, żeby mieć pięć minut dla siebie bez żartów Lucy, dogaduszek Matty'ego oraz wiecznych rad jego matki.

\- Co robisz? – spytał lekko spanikowanym głosem.

\- Kocham cię – odparł Steve, jakby to była odpowiedź na jego pytanie.

\- To nie jest czynność – przypomniał mu.

\- Ale mogłaby być – stwierdził Steve, nie podnosząc się z kolan. – Praca na całe życie. Moje zadanie na całe życie. To mogłaby być moja misja – ciągnął dalej McGarrett.

Danny nie był pewien, czy alfa przekonuje jego czy siebie. I nie mógł za bardzo drgnąć. Wgapiał się jedynie w Steve'a, który nadal się nie podnosił. Robił tylko tę minę, która oznaczała jedynie, że próbował się wysłowić. A jak zawsze szło mu to opornie.

\- Steve – zaczął.

\- Zostaniesz ze mną? Na całe życie? – spytał w końcu McGarrett.

\- Jako misja? – jęknął.

Steve podrapał się po szczęce i skrzywił nieznacznie.

\- Źle się wyraziłem – stwierdził alfa. – Kocham cię – powtórzył tylko z nadzieją w oczach, na którą Danny nie bardzo mógł już patrzeć.

\- Nie – rzucił i oczy Steve'a zrobiły się o wiele większe. – Nie to chciałem powiedzieć – warknął, zanim McGarrett przeszedł w tryb bojowy. – Nie musimy być małżeństwem. Kocham cię – zapewnił go. – Wiem, że ten temat wypłynął, ale… - urwał i potrząsnął głową. – Nie musimy – zapewnił go.

Steve w końcu zamrugał. I musieli poważnie porozmawiać na temat tego, że czas najwyższy zacząć zachowywać się jak człowiek, a nie maszyna do zabijania.

\- Ale ja chcę – odparł Steve.

\- Och – wyrwało mu się, ponieważ to była ostatnia rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy.

Znali się dziewięć miesięcy. W głowie jeszcze niedawno miał całą listę wad Steve'a, ale to wszystko jakoś wyparowało. Nie bardzo wiedział, czego chwycić się teraz. Miał perfekcyjną pustkę.

\- Za sześć lat – stwierdził w końcu.

Steve spojrzał na niego, jakby nie rozumiał.

\- Tak, ale za sześć lat – powtórzył.

\- Za sześć lat – upewnił się Steve.

\- Tak. Grace będzie na tyle duża, żeby sypać kwiatki – stwierdził.

McGarrett uśmiechnął się do niego cholernie szeroko, jakby ktoś właśnie podarował mu wyrzutnię rakiet.

\- Więc zgadzasz się – upewnił się jeszcze alfa i Danny skinął po prostu głową, bo mówienie jakoś przychodziło mu z trudem.

Steve w końcu się podniósł i stali trochę jak idioci, patrząc na siebie. Nie był pewien, który z nich poruszył się pierwszy, ale bynajmniej nie całowali się w minutę później. Grace zaczęła płakać, najwyraźniej informując ich, że przeprowadzanie tak długich rozmów w jej pokoju jest idiotyzmem. Wyjął ją z łóżeczka, starając się kołysać ją miarowo i mała przestała rozdzierać się tak żałośnie. Był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Steve objął go, przyciskając swoją klatkę piersiową do jego pleców. Przez okno dostrzegł, jak jego ojciec wyciąga coś z garażu.

\- Co oni robią? – spytał wprost.

Steve spiął się niemal od razu.

\- Cholera – wyrwało się alfie. – Muszę odwołać samolot – dodał lekko spanikowany.

\- Samolot? – spytał Danny.

Steve zaczął masować jego ramiona, jakby chciał go uspokoić, co wcale nie skutkowało.

\- No wiesz… Samolot – zaczął alfa. – Joe obiecał zrobić kilka rundek nad naszą plażą – ciągnął dalej. – Niektórzy czasem się tak oświadczają. Samolot sobie leci, a za nim jest transparent – wyjaśnił niepewnie.

Danny westchnął jedynie.

\- A co oni robią? – spytał, bo Matty dołączył do wesołej gromady z piwami.

\- Malują transparent – odparł Steve. – Pewnie powinienem im powiedzieć…

\- Niech malują dalej – stwierdził Danny. – Masz dla mnie pierścionek? – spytał, nie do końca żartując.

\- Nie – przyznał Steve.

\- Czyli pomyślałeś o tym, żeby wynająć samolot i nie kupiłeś mi pierścionka – stwierdził, wcale niezaskoczony.

Westchnął ponownie.

\- Mam jakoś większy dostęp do samolotów niż do jubilera – przyznał Steve. – Ale skoro mam sześć lat…

\- Nie, za sześć lat się pobierzemy. Pierścionek chcę jutro – odparł Danny.

Steve zaśmiał się krótko. Jakoś nie widział w tym nic zabawnego.

Jego matka dołączyła do grupki, która była całkiem nieświadoma tego, że mieli na nich doskonały widok z okna. John McGarrett właśnie kłócił się o coś, spoglądając na jego ojca, jakby chciał go doprowadzić do porządku samym spojrzeniem. Żaden Williams jednak nie ugiął się przed McGarrettem i John w końcu machnął ręką, zabierając się z powrotem za swój pędzel.

\- Popływasz ze mną? – spytał Steve wprost do jego ucha i pewnie to miało zabrzmieć kusząco.

\- Nie – odparł jednak Danny i wziął głębszy wdech. – Daj mi ze dwa tygodnie, aż wszystko wróci do swojego dawnego stanu. Nie masz pojęcia, jak wyglądam – dodał, lekko zrezygnowany.

Steve trącił nosem jego ucho, przytulając go tylko mocniej.

\- Wiem, jak wyglądasz – stwierdził McGarrett. – Jak ktoś, kto urodził moje dziecko – dodał.

I Danny nie bardzo miał jak się kłócić z tym faktem.


	4. Chapter 4

Widział Steve'a już z oddali. McGarrett czekał na niego przed wejściem do magistratu i to było trochę głupie, że Kono nalegała, żeby ostatnią noc przed ślubem spędzili osobno. Grace i tak siedziała ze Stevem na telefonie ponad godzinę, zanim zdecydowała się iść spać. Ich łóżko było piekielnie puste, kiedy alfa nie zajmował całej tej powierzchni, którą okupował przeważnie.

Spojrzał na córkę, która siedziała z tyłu wraz z jego matką. Jego ojciec prowadził i może tak było lepiej, bo jego dłonie pociły się ze zdenerwowania. Miał sześć lat, żeby oswoić się z tą myślą i przez cały ten czas zerkał na zwykłą obrączkę, na której wyryto litery alfa i omega nachodzące na siebie. Nie do końca wiedział, czy to oznacza wieczność i czy to chciał mu przekazać Steve, zakładając tego samego dnia większą kopię jego własnego pierścionka zaręczynowego, ale nie mógł tego wyrzucić ze swojej głowy.

Grace spoglądała na niego z szerokim uśmiechem, jakby to był jej najwspanialszy dzień w życiu. I faktycznie była w centrum uwagi. Wybierały sukienkę z Kono i mamą ponad cztery dni. Nie wierzył, że ubrania dla sześciolatek potrafią tyle kosztować, dopóki Kalakaua nie przyniosła mu rachunku, który prawie przyprawił go o zawał. Nie mieli problemów finansowych, ale mogli zacząć je mieć w każdej chwili, gdyby któryś z nich stwierdził, że może kolejny ślub nie byłby tak okropnym pomysłem. Sukienki Grace mogły ich wykończyć z łatwością.

\- Kto ma obrączki? – spytała jego matka.

\- Chin. Dennis ma kwiatki dla Grace. Przypilnujesz, żeby Sara się nigdzie nie zapodziała? – rzucił do Grace z nadzieją, że instynkt jego córki znowu zaskoczy.

Spojrzała na niego tak, jakby chciała spytać, czy żartował w tej chwili. Na próbach nie było problemu, ale córka Dennisa miała cztery lata. Pamiętał Grace z tego okresu i po prostu nie dało się przewidzieć, co mała zrobi.

Samochód zatrzymał się i Danny miał ochotę warknąć do Steve'a, żeby nawet tego nie planował, ale McGarrett otworzył dla niego drzwi z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Nie był pieprzoną panną młodą i obaj mieli na sobie garnitury. Z tym, że Steve wyglądał jak model, a on bardziej jak kelner. Alfa był za wysoki, to wszystko przez to.

Nie wiedział jakim sposobem, ale wyczuwał nerwowość McGarretta niemal na swojej skórze.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał niemal od razu i zamarł, kiedy dostrzegł u szczytu schodów pieprzonego gubernatora.

Smoking Denninga nie pozostawiał złudzeń co do tego, co mężczyzna tutaj robił.

\- Jak się dowiedział? – jęknął, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. – Nie zaprosiliśmy go.

Nie był pewien, skąd zaczął dochodzić dźwięk bębnów, ale poznał kuzyna Kono nawet z tej odległości. Pojęcia nie miał, jak mógł nie zauważyć tych wszystkich ludzi, ale Grace wydawała się zafascynowana kwiatami, które rzucano do góry. Steve wpatrywał się w niego z jakimś takim błaganiem w oczach, żeby mu wybaczył, chociaż Danny był pewien, że to była robota Johna. Chciał publicznego ślubu dla swojego syna, zamiast niewielkiej ceremonii tylko dla nich dwóch.

Pieprzona prasa zwęszyła ich jakiś czas wcześniej.

Flesze błyskały z każdej strony, a Steve patrzył na niego, jakby był całym światem.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział alfa.

ooo

Danny obudził się zlany potem, dysząc ciężko. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był tak przerażony. Zapewne podczas porodu. Namacał dłonią komórkę i wybrał numer Steve'a, ale McGarrett nie odebrał. Telefon do Johna był następny i ten McGarrett najwyraźniej trzymał komórkę przy tyłku.

\- Danny? – rozległo się w słuchawce.

John brzmiał na zaspanego, ale była trzecia nad ranem. Miał prawo.

\- Daj mi Steve'a – poprosił.

\- Coś się stało? – zaniepokoił się John.

\- Nie, nie wiem – przyznał. – Nie, raczej nie. Ale daj Steve'a – zdecydował.

John zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Koszmary? Steve też miał koszmarny sen jakąś godzinę temu. To normalna trema przed ślubem – uspokoił go McGarrett. – Kiedy miałem się ożenić z Doris, cały ranek wymiotowałem z nerwów – dodał z jakąś dziwną melancholią w głosie, którą Danny dobrze znał z innych opowiadań.

Sam też wyraźnie czuł mdłości, więc miał nadzieję, że nerwy nie doprowadzą go aż tak daleko.

Miał ochotę poprosić jeszcze raz, ale usłyszał w tle, jak John się porusza, wstając najpierw ze swojego łóżka, a potem wychodząc zapewne na korytarz. Steve obudził się w chwilę później, mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie. Danny nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów, ale pewnie pytał, co jest grane i prawie żałował, że jednak obudził ich obu. Słyszał, jak alfa przeszedł w ciągu paru sekund w tryb bojowy. Nocowali osobno po raz pierwszy od sześciu lat.

\- Danny? – spytał spanikowany Steve.

\- Wszystko jest okej, powiedz mi tylko, że na naszym ślubie nie będzie połowy wyspy z bębnami i płatkami hibiskusów – poprosił.

Steve zaśmiał się z wyraźną ulgą.

\- Koszmar? – upewnił się alfa.

\- Koszmar, który ma szansę się ziścić. Denning nie będzie udzielał nam ślubu. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak dobrze zrobiłoby to jego karierze – dodał.

Poprzednia gubernator chciała wykorzystać ich w swojej kampanii i wystarczyło słówko Johna McGarretta, aby cały archipelag obrócił się przeciwko niej. Przerażały go tutejsze wierzenia. Nie byli ze Stevem cudem zesłanym im przez bogów. Nie byli też bogami. McGarrett pasował na strażnika wysp ze swoim wariackim podejściem do prawa, ale Danny wolał je reprezentować niż stanowić. Nie był nieokrzesanym świrem w spódniczce z liści palmowych, składającym cześć tutejszemu wulkanowi. On nawet nie lubił tego wulkanu.

Rozumiał to, że Steve był mocno złączony z tą społecznością, ale ta presja społeczna doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.

\- Oni musieli się w końcu domyślić – westchnął Steve.

Nie bardzo ukrywali to, że są razem. To by było trudne, bo za każdym razem, kiedy ryzykowali życie, któryś z nich zostawał ranny, nie mogli utrzymać dłoni przy sobie. Zrobiono im dziesiątki zdjęć, gdy trzymali się za ręce, kiedy jeden z nich był pakowany do karetki, umorusani w pyle z wybuchów czy mokrzy od zwykłego potu.

Piekło otworzyło swoje bramy, kiedy zostali uwięzieni w zawalonym budynku i ktoś dostrzegł, jak John przyprowadził Grace na miejsce wypadku. Zabrał ją ze szkoły jak zawsze, ale mała zobaczyła gdzieś w telewizji, jak Kono wrzeszczała na strażaków i dostała ataku paniki. Uspokoiła się dopiero, kiedy porozmawiała z nimi przez komórkę. Cath udało się jakoś wzmocnić sygnał, pomimo kilku ton gruzu, które znajdowały się nad nimi.

Przeczołgali się ze Stevem dobre trzydzieści metrów, starając się nie naruszyć rumowiska. Kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, nawet bardzo nie zwracał uwagi na kamery, kiedy Grace rzuciła się im w ramiona. Gdzieś po drodze zdjął rękawiczki, które przeważnie nosił podczas akcji i zrobiono zbliżenie na jego obrączkę z charakterystycznymi symbolami spiętymi razem. McGarrettowie nigdy nie potwierdzili swojego statusu, podobnie jak on. To nie była tajemnica. Po prostu nie mówili o tym. Wszyscy i tak jakoś o tym wiedzieli, ale teraz ludzie mieli dowód, na który czekali od lat. Prześwietlono wszystkie ich wspólne akcje. Lokelani ukrył akt urodzenia Grace w aktach szpitalnych, ale dokopano się i do nich.

Denning nie komentował początkowo, czy to jego pomysłem było utworzenie jednostki i przymknięcie oko na fraternizację w Five Oh. I tak stał się tym, który sprowadził im miejscowego bohatera z powrotem. Steve, nawet kiedy gniewnie spoglądał na paparazzich, wyglądał diabelnie przystojnie, ale właśnie ludzi chodzących za nimi Danny starał się uniknąć od samego początku.

Pary takie jak oni nadal się ukrywały. Nie bez powodu. Nie mieli teraz nawet jak pracować pod przykrywką, więc ich oddział powiększył się o kilka kolejnych osób. Teraz Steve miał możliwość planowania bardziej skomplikowanych akcji, które umożliwiały tylko większe wybuchy i fale zniszczenia. McGarrett był w swoim żywiole.

\- W szkole Grace się uspokoiło – dorzucił Steve, jakby chciał go pocieszyć. – Przynajmniej nie twierdzą, że jest _haole_. Ma większe prawa do tych wysp niż ktokolwiek.

\- Chryste – jęknął Danny. – Musicie mniej skupiać się na legendach, a więcej na rzeczywistości. Poza tym jak po sześciu latach ja dalej jestem _haole_? – spytał.

\- Od jutra nie będziesz – obiecał mu Steve.

\- Zostaję przy swoim nazwisku – przypomniał mu.

\- Wiem. Kocham cię – odparł Steve. – Twoja paranoja nie ma uzasadnienia. Wszystko będzie dobrze – rzucił alfa.

I Danny zamarł, ponieważ faktycznie od paru dni mu odbijało. Sądził, że to przedślubne nerwy, ale koszmary się nasilały. Znowu miał wrażenie, jakby nic nie było pod jego kontrolą, jakby nie miał na nic wpływu. I to było całkiem znajome uczucie, ponieważ zawsze je miał, kiedy pracował ze Stevem. Tylko że teraz to osiągnęło apogeum i to nie wiązało się tylko z tym szaleństwem, gdzie wybierali smokingi i sukienki.

\- Zabiję cię – warknął, orientując się nagle, że miał to przed samym nosem i po prostu znowu mu umknęło. – Następnym razem jak się do mnie zbliżysz, będziesz miał na sobie pięć prezerwatyw i płótno spadochronowe – zagroził. –Albo strój płetwonurka. Albo nie. Nie będzie następnego razu. Kończymy z seksem aż do odwołania – warknął.

\- Huh? – wyrwało się Steve'owi.

\- Zabiję cię, ukatrupię – groził dalej, dotykając swojego brzucha.

Nic nie uległo zmianie, ale wiedział, że to kwestia dni. Kiedy w jego umyśle pojawiła się myśl, że znowu nie jest na pokładzie sam, nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego mdliło go, kiedy Grace jadła ananasa dzisiejszego wieczora. Normalnie dostawał tylko szału, kiedy widział go na grillu albo na pizzy. Steve twierdził jednak, że mała potrzebowała witamin, a ananasy były zdrowe. Nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, co nie znaczyło, że mu się to podobało.

\- Danny? – spytał Steve.

\- Jesteś tak bardzo martwy, że lepiej od razu wskocz w ten smoking – ciągnął dalej.

\- Danny – rzucił ostrzej Steve. – Czy ty...? Czy my...? – spytał i ewidentnie nie mógł się wysłowić. – Zaraz będę w domu – obiecał mu, rozłączając się jak tłuk, którym był.

ooo

Grace spała, więc nie mógł nawrzeszczeć na Steve'a w drzwiach. Nie potrafił też nie dotykać swojego brzucha. Blizna po małej nie zniknęła. Była jasną szramą, której do końca nie-nienawidził. Była wspomnieniem tego wszystkiego, co łączyło się z Grace, więc nie mógł do tego czuć niechęci. Steve zresztą wydawał się jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem zafascynowany jego ciałem. To było trochę chore, ale zaczął się powoli godzić, że jednak biologia mieszała im w głowach.

Nie było to też do końca takie złe. Zawsze wiedział, gdzie znajduje się Steve, czy Grace bezpieczna i był ostrzegany przed innymi, którzy postanawiali odwiedzić ich dom.

Alfa miał na sobie jedynie spodnie, bo najwyraźniej nie zdążył ubrać nawet butów. Przebiegł odległość pomiędzy samochodem i drzwiami w ciągu paru sekund, a potem stanął przed nim, jakby do końca nie wiedział, co teraz i doszło to do niego dopiero w tej chwili. Spojrzał na jego brzuch, gdzie Danny cały czas trzymał rękę, odsunął ją więc, pozwalając mu na obejrzenie miejsca zbrodni.

\- O mój Boże – powiedział Steve w końcu, przyklękując przed nim.

Ciepłe usta przywarły do jego skóry, zanim zdążył się zorientować, co jest grane. Nie rozmawiali o kolejnych dzieciach, ale najwyraźniej Steve nie był do końca rozczarowany. Danny znał go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że pewnie alfa wyobrażał sobie już stadko ich potomstwa radośnie biegające po pieprzonej plaży. Grace prawie nie wychodziła z wody, kiedy tylko mogła.

W zasadzie życie nie było takie złe. John McGarrett okazał się dziadkiem roku. Odbierał małą na każdy telefon i zostawała u niego w niektóre weekendy. Miał zaskakujący talent do snucia opowieści i mała wracała z głową wypełnioną wspomnieniami o młodszym Stevie, ciotce, którą słabo znała i babci, która umarła na wiele lat przed jej narodzeniem.

Steve spojrzał na niego mniej pewnie, jakby czekał na jego reakcję, więc Danny westchnął.

\- Nie jestem do końca wściekły – przyznał.

\- Następnym razem to uzgodnimy – obiecał mu Steve, a potem zdał sobie sprawę co powiedział i jego wzrok stał się jeszcze bardziej błagalny.

Danny nie zamierzał go mordować, ponieważ teraz mieli dwoje dzieci, a one powinny wychowywać się z oboma rodzicami . A przynajmniej tak twierdzili wszyscy psychologowie, którzy zapewne nie wiedzieli, że metody wychowawcze Steve'a są dalekie od standardów wprowadzonych przez szkoły i doktora Phila.

\- Nie zaczynaj ze mną, bo jedyną skuteczną metodą antykoncepcji przy tobie wydaje się podwiązanie ci nasieniowodów – ostrzegł go i Steve zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

Wiedział więc, że w tej kwestii nie mieli otwartego tematu do dyskusji.

\- Czekaj, skoro jesteś w ciąży… - zaczął Steve. – Chyba nie każesz mi czekać kolejnych sześciu lat? – wystraszył się.

Danny westchnął.

ooo

Grace i Sara trzymały się za ręce, kiedy szły przed nimi, sypiąc kwiaty. Danny obrócił się kilka razy, żeby upewnić się, że Chin i Dennis są tuż za nimi. John szedł wraz z Mary Ann za jego rodzicami, starając się trzymać w pionie, chociaż ewidentnie emocje zaczynały brać górę. Ratusz był obstawiony nie tak subtelnie przez klan Kalakaua-Kelly, który w połowie stanowili policjanci z HPD. I kiedy ucieszyła go myśl o podobnej akcji, pewnie powinien był się domyślić, że coś z nim ewidentnie jest nie tak.

Steve spoglądał na niego, szczerząc się jak idiota, i miał problem z utrzymaniem emocji na wodzy. Nie powiedzieli ani słowa nikomu, ale jeśli alfa miał się zachowywać w ten sposób, to nie mieli najmniejszych szans, żeby zachować to w tajemnicy. Wariował podobnie podczas ciąży z Grace, a byli otoczeni przez ludzi, których praca polegała na wychwytywaniu szczegółów i dopasowywaniu ich do schematu.

Kiedy w końcu złożyli podpisy pod dokumentami i sięgnęli po kieliszki z szampanem, Steve podał mu jeden z tych bezalkoholowych, które były przeznaczone dla dzieci. Jego matka wpatrywała się w szkło z pewną fascynacją, a potem jej oczy rozszerzyły się lekko, kiedy doszło do niej, że ten kieliszek nie był wcale dla Grace.

\- O mój Boże – wyrwało się jej.

\- Mamo – jęknął, ale Kono już wpatrywała się w niego niczym gepard, który zwęszył krew.

\- O mój Boże – powtórzyła Kalakaua.

\- Jesteś taki martwy – jęknął do Steve'a, który wyprostował się, ewidentnie dumny z siebie.


End file.
